Obscurité
by youpitralala13
Summary: Sous son armure de femme forte et sans faiblesses, elle gardait ancrés en elle les souvenirs de son emprisonnement à la Tour du Paradis. La torture, la souffrance, les coups de fouets résonnaient dans son esprit. Etait-elle si faible ?Etait-elle condamnée à être un martyr ? Lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tard, elle se surprit à penser que oui.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Eh oui, je sais, vous me pensiez tous disparue du monde de la fiction, et pour cause je n'en ai pas écrit depuis une éternité, préférant me concentrer sur d'autres écrits externes. Je tiens particulièrement à m'excuser pour ceux qui lisent mes fictions et attendraient encore la suite mais je pense que ça n'est pas pour tout de suite (mais promis, je les finirais un jour, même si ça doit me prendre 10 ans...)**

 **Concernant cet OS, je préfère prévenir ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici ce petit message qu'il n'est pas destiné à tout le monde. Vous y trouverez de la violence, des scènes de torture et de viol, alors si vous avez des hauts le coeur rien qu'en y pensant, ne lisez pas !**

 **Autre petite précision : La fin contient un tout tout petit yuri, donc pareil si vous aimez pas, soit vous lisez pas l'OS, soit vous zappez la dernière ligne :p (franchement il est à peine présent donc je ne pense pas que ce soit gênant, mais je peux comprendre que ça en rebute certains)**

 **Voila, bonne lecture à tous !**

 **PS : l'histoire commence pendant l'emprisonnement d'Erza lors de l'arc Tartaros**

* * *

Un coup de fouet retentit. La prisonnière tentait de garder ses lèvres scellées mais elle savait pertinemment qu'à la prochaine marque sur son dos, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de crier. Elle attendit, l'œil plissé d'où s'écoulaient quelques larmes, que son bourreau continue la torture, mais rien ne vint. Elle tourna alors la tête pour faire face à l'agresseur mais, la surprenant, le pied de celle-ci s'enfonça dans son dos, la faisant hurler de douleur.

\- C'est pourtant simple, Erza, lui murmura au creux de l'oreille la femme qui s'en prenait à elle en lui tirant les cheveux. Tu me dis où est Jellal et tout cessera. La douleur, la souffrance. Ton amie Mirajane n'aura pas à subir le processus de reconstitution démoniaque, vous pourrez rentrer saines et sauves chez vous. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est…

Elle donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de la fée, griffes sorties.

\- Où. Est. Jellal.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois…

Sa voix tremblait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Plus que son corps, c'était sa fierté qui en prenait un coup. La magie de son bourreau, qui amplifiait ses sensations, la rendait plus vulnérable que jamais.

Kyôka continua la douloureuse torture à laquelle elle prenait plaisir depuis quelques heures déjà mais son invitée à qui elle avait pourtant réservé sa plus belle geôle refusait de parler.

\- Bien, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, souffla-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas me dire où est ce connard ? On verra si tu es toujours aussi muette après ça.

Se retirant de la cellule où Erza était retenue prisonnière, la tortionnaire s'enfonça dans un couloir. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être seule, la jeune femme se permit de laisser ses larmes s'écouler. La douleur était insupportable et ses poignets commençaient à saigner à cause des menottes. A trente reprises, Kyôka avait usé de son fouet sur elle. Puis elle avait perdu le compte. Ses griffes, aussi, l'avaient blessée plus qu'elle ne le soupçonnait.

La chevalière savait que la démone reviendrait finir son travail, et ça la terrifiait. Sous son armure de femme forte et sans faiblesses, elle gardait ancrés en elle les souvenirs de son emprisonnement à la Tour du Paradis. La torture, la souffrance, les coups de fouets résonnaient dans son esprit. Les larmes de Miliana, la peur de Shaw, c'était presque comme s'ils étaient là avec elle à nouveau. La mort de Simon… Etait-elle réellement si faible ? Son ventre et son dos saignaient à cause des blessures à répétitions. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle était presque reconnaissante envers la démone pour lui avoir attaché les mains qui lui permettaient de tenir debout. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle n'en était même plus sûre.

Pendant que les larmes coulaient sur son visage, le sang continuait de ruisseler sur tout son corps. En plus des immenses blessures qui déformaient son corps, une immense cicatrice barrait son visage, la rendant à nouveau à moitié aveugle : sa tortionnaire avait décidé d'enlever cet « inutile œil artificiel » que lui avait offert Polyussica lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait dépouillée de son humanité pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Etait-elle condamnée à être un martyr ? Elle espérait vraiment que non. Pourtant, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tard, elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de mal dans une autre vie pour mériter pareil châtiment.

\- Je vous la laisse quelques heures. Amusez-vous comme bon vous semble, tant qu'elle en sort détruite. Je vous laissez le fouet, au cas où, ajouta Kyôka avec un sourire en s'approchant de la cellule de la fée, accompagnée de trois silhouettes.

Vêtues de capes qui empêchaient l'écarlate de deviner leur identité, les trois personnes étaient vraisemblablement des sous-fifres. Jusque là, les rares portes démoniaques qu'Erza avait croisées n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se cacher d'elle. Pourtant, même si leur pouvoir était moins puissant, ils n'en étaient pas forcément moins tordus. En entendant leurs rires, elle crut mourir un peu plus.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, maîtresse. Vous la reconnaîtrez même plus après ce qu'on lui a réservé, railla celui du milieu.

\- N'oubliez pas : je la veux en vie. Moi aussi, j'ai encore envie de m'amuser avec elle, susurra la démone avant de faire demi-tour, laissant aux trois hommes l'opportunité d'assouvir leurs moindres désirs avec la chevalière.

Les yeux de celle-ci s'agrandirent d'effroi quand elle comprit ce qui lui était promis. Prenant le fouet en main, le premier s'approcha pour frapper une partie de son corps qui jusqu'alors avait été relativement épargnée. Ses fesses brûlaient au contact de la corde et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir retenir ses cris de douleur très longtemps. Pendant ce temps, un autre s'occupait déjà de ses seins, les mangeant, les griffant, leur infligeant mille dégâts. Les trois hommes tournaient autour d'elle comme des vautours autour d'un cadavre, des loups autour d'une brebis. Bientôt, celui avec le fouet relégua son travail à un autre pour commencer à se déshabiller. Quand elle le vit retirer son pantalon, c'en fut trop pour Erza.

\- Non… S'il vous plait… Pas ça, tout mais pas ça !

Comme encore plus excité qu'auparavant en voyant sa prisonnière se tortiller à son approche, l'homme enleva en vitesse éclair ce qu'il restait pour couvrir son intimité et arriva à grand pas vers celle de la jeune fille. Sans même prendre le temps de la laisser respirer un instant, il s'infiltra en elle d'un immense coup de butoir, déchirant sa paroi intérieure. Le monstre se délectait des cris de souffrance de sa captive et continuait sa délicieuse torture de plus en plus violemment pendant que les coups de fouet ruisselaient toujours dans le dos de la fée. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus de voir son comparse profiter ainsi de la situation, un autre commença à retirer ses vêtements pour prendre la jeune fille par derrière. Chaque fois qu'elle sentait l'un des deux hommes entrer en elle, Erza laissait verser un peu plus de larmes. Et quand, finalement, l'un puis l'autre décidèrent qu'ils en avaient fini et qu'elle pensa pouvoir avoir un moment de solitude, les coups de fouet reprirent, là où leurs sexes l'avait déjà immensément abîmée. Souillée, la chevalière devait endurer chaque claquement de la corde contre son intimité et commençait à prier de mourir avant qu'ils aient fini de la détruire complètement. Au bout d'un moment, le troisième homme, n'ayant pas pris autant de plaisir qu'il le souhaitait, détacha les poignets de la jeune fille qui se crut libre un instant pour finalement se voir enfourner un troisième sexe dans sa bouche, pendant que les deux persécuteurs regardaient et la maintenaient en place. Le goût salé du membre durci dans sa bouche donnait envie de vomir à la mage de Fairy Tail. Quand il eut enfin terminé, un liquide chaud se déversa dans sa gorge et son tortionnaire la relâcha finalement. Les trois hommes la soulevèrent pour rattacha ses poignets meurtris et s'en allèrent enfin, souriants.

Erza se sentait morte. Ou, plus précisément, elle ne ressentait plus rien. On lui avait tout pris. Son corps, sa virginité, ses sentiments, on lui avait volé jusqu'à son âme. Aussi, quand une nouvelle silhouette s'approcha d'elle, elle s'imagina que Kyôka était revenue la voir et elle se sentit sombrer dans une douloureuse inconscience.

* * *

Minerva renaissait enfin. A présent, elle était néo-Minerva. Le processus de reconstitution démoniaque l'avait d'abord détruite moralement et physiquement pour la faire revivre sous cette nouvelle apparence, avec ce nouveau pouvoir qui vibrait à travers son corps, qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle se sentait plus puissante que jamais. L'ex-tigresse marchait à travers les couloirs du QG de Tartaros, prête à aller rendre une petite visite à celle qu'elle considérait comme son adversaire favorite. Erza Scarlett. Par deux fois déjà, la mage aux cheveux écarlates avait su la défaire de la victoire et quand elle l'avait su emprisonnée ici, elle s'était promis d'aller la voir pour assouvir ses idées de vengeance. Pourtant, quand elle arriva près des cellules, la mage noire s'arrêta face à la vision qu'elle avait. Son ennemie préférée était en train de se faire violer par pas moins de trois membres de sa nouvelle guilde. Son corps était lacéré de toute part, son œil lui avait été arraché, du sang avait séché sur presque toutes les parcelles de son corps. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle avait souhaité lorsqu'elle s'était promis de torturer la jeune femme ? Non. Jamais elle ne serait allée aussi loin. Du moins, elle l'espérait, parce qu'à la vision de ce spectacle, elle se dit qu'elle aurait perdu un petit peu plus de son âme si elle en avait été responsable. La brune eut un haut le cœur quand l'un des trois hommes enfonça de force son membre dans la bouche de la fée et ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder plus longtemps les monstruosités que la rousse subissait. Elle s'assit au sol, le dos contre le mur froid du couloir, et attendit dans l'ombre que les monstres s'en aillent. Elle entendait les pleurs d'Erza et ses cris sonnaient comme des cloches à ses oreilles. Le genre de cloche que l'on entend dans une Eglise, à un enterrement. Elle pressentait la mort de la fée arriver dans les prochaines heures et elle se surprit elle-même à souhaiter la garder en vie. Non… Elle était membre de Tartaros maintenant, elle n'avait plus le droit de laisser de tels sentiments s'emparer d'elle. Et pourtant… Elle jeta un nouveau regard à la cellule. Minerva ne pouvait pas laisser une telle torture continuer. Lorsque la jeune femme fut sûre que les tortionnaires étaient partis, elle s'approcha de la cage où avait été enfermée la chevalière. Celle-ci semblait s'être évanouie. Jetant un œil au couloir d'où personne ne semblait venir, la mage noire prit son courage à demain et décida, pour une fois dans sa vie, de faire une bonne action. Elle entra dans la cellule, détacha la prisonnière et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la recouvrit d'un manteau pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid et usa de son pouvoir de modification de l'espace pour se téléporter hors de la forteresse. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux femmes étaient de retour sur la terre ferme, en plein milieu d'une forêt.

Minerva sentait combien ses pouvoirs avaient augmenté. En temps normal, si elle était capable de se téléporter, elle ne savait cependant pas le faire sur des si longues distances et vers un endroit qu'elle ne visualisait pas. Elle jeta un œil à la femme qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras et son inquiétude reprit le dessus sur le sentiment de puissance qui l'avait emparée pendant quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'elles sortent de la forêt. Tenant fermement Erza contre son corps, elle se concentra à nouveau pour les téléporter. Enveloppées dans une sphère magique aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, les deux anciennes adversaires disparurent pour être transportées un peu plus loin dans la forêt, à l'orée de celle-ci. Une ville apparaissait dans le champ de vision de la mage noire. Préférant conserver son énergie magique en cas de besoin, elle décida de continuer le trajet à pied. Dans ses bras, la fée se tortillait, comme pour échapper inconsciemment à son emprise. Elle eut un petit sourire triste en la voyant ainsi et se promit de ne plus jamais souhaiter torturer qui que ce soit. Elle aurait sa revanche sur la chevalière, mais pas comme ça. Plus jamais comme ça. Arrivant dans la ville, elle entreprit de camoufler un peu mieux la femme dans ses bras pour éviter que quelqu'un ne décide d'alerter les autorités. Cependant, en tombant sur une femme accompagnée de ses jumeaux, elle s'arrêta pour lui demander de l'aide.

\- Excusez-moi madame, mais mon… amie a besoin de soins urgents, savez-vous où je peux trouver l'hôpital le plus proche s'il vous plaît ?

Elle n'avait probablement jamais été aussi polie de sa vie mais elle se faisait réellement du souci pour la rousse.

\- Je suis désolée mademoiselle, il n'y a pas d'hôpital à Dolan. Le plus proche est probablement celui d'Hargeon, on est à peine à une demi-heure de train du port. Venez, je vais vous montrer le chemin de la gare.

\- Pas besoin, merci infiniment. On trouvera.

Elle se détourna de la mère et reprit son chemin dans les rues de Dolan. Au moins, elle savait où elles étaient. Et si elles étaient si proches d'Hargeon, alors aller à Magnolia ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Elle devait trouver leur mage guérisseuse qu'elle avait vue pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques. Polyussica.

Trois téléportations plus tard, les deux filles étaient finalement à l'entrée de Magnolia. Minerva avait préféré faire de plus courtes distances que prévu afin d'être sûre de ne pas rater la ville des fées avec une erreur de trajectoire, aussi était-elle plutôt fière d'elle. Cependant, elle devait faire vite. Erza se tortillait dans ses bras depuis une dizaine de minutes, elle devait probablement souffrir le martyr, et l'ex-tigresse n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où se trouvait la femme aux cheveux roses. Du peu qu'elle en avait vu, Polyussica semblait recluse, peu ouverte. Elle avait l'air de haïr tout contact avec les autres. Isolée, donc. Une maison à l'écart ? Non, mieux. La forêt. Avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres, la mage noire s'éloigna de la route qu'elle pensait prendre pour utiliser une dernière fois son sort de téléportation. Elle savait Fairy Tail au Nord de la ville et imaginait que l'amie de Makarov ne devait pas vivre trop loin de leur QG. Une bulle de magie colorée enveloppa les deux femmes et bientôt elles se retrouvèrent enfoncées dans la forêt, près de la cabane de la soigneuse. Minerva n'hésita pas une seconde et, en voyant l'habitat, courut vers lui pour y demander de l'aide. L'accueil qu'elle y reçut ne fut pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

\- Dégagez de chez moi ! Je déteste les humains !

D'un coup de balai, Minerva se retrouva au sol, Erza toujours dans ses bras.

\- Elle a besoin d'aide ! Elle est de Fairy Tail ! hurla la mage noire en colère.

Comment osait-elle les jeter ainsi après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour la retrouver ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que déjà Polyussica lui jetait un regard noir. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le corps dénudé de la fée rousse et son visage se couvrit d'effroi. Dans sa chute, Erza avait perdu la veste qui la couvrait et les marques de fouet, de griffes et de viol étaient largement visibles sur tout son corps. La magicienne aux épées convulsait alors que la vieille femme s'approchait d'elle d'un pas vif pour lui venir en aide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? reprocha Polyussica à la démone. Aide-moi à l'emmener à l'intérieur. Elle est en train de mourir.

Alors qu'elle allait s'énerver du comportement de leur hôte, les paroles de celle-ci tiquèrent aux oreilles de Minerva. Mourir. Erza ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible. L'asiatique se redressa en vitesse et porta son adversaire favorite jusqu'à la cabane de la recluse, la posant sur le lit. En voyant le regard de l'amie de Makarov, elle comprit qu'il était maintenant temps pour elle de sortir et de la laisser faire. Après avoir posé ses yeux une dernière fois sur la rousse, elle sortir finalement, camouflant de sa main les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle courut pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, les joues trempées, les cheveux emmêlés par le vent et hurlant sa rage au monde. S'arrêtant brusquement, la jeune femme lança une boule d'énergie contre un arbre, le déracinant du sol. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser au sol, vidée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? se chuchota-t-elle.

Minerva avait toujours détesté Erza. Dès l'instant même de leur rencontre, la tigresse avait eu envie de la voir souffrir atrocement, de lui faire endurer mille calvaires. La fée était trop parfaite. Puissance. Beauté. Courage. La rousse avait le regard de ceux endurcis par la vie, le cœur meurtri par le passé, le corps brisé de ceux qui sont trop tombés, et pourtant… elle s'était tenue devant elle, droite, les yeux plein d'éclairs rivés vers les siens. A ce moment-là, Minerva avait souhaité qu'elle meure pour lui ressembler autant. Comment de deux personnes si semblables les cœurs pouvaient-ils prendre des tournants si différents ?

Erza était l'ombre d'elle-même. Chaque fois qu'elle avait eu à l'affronter, chaque fois qu'elle avait eu envie de la voir souffrir, Minerva se rendait finalement compte que c'était contre elle-même qu'elle se battait. Contre tout le bon qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle dans son enfance et que la rousse avait failli réveiller inconsciemment. Son père lui avait appris à être dure, à être un monstre.

\- Aujourd'hui, murmura faiblement la démone, en te voyant comme ça, j'ai perdu le monstre en moi.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Erza se crut morte. Elle se souvenait de la honte, elle se rappelait de la douleur, aussi ne plus rien sentir lui paraissait tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant, la tête rose de Polyussica lui fit comprendre qu'elle était bien vivante.

\- Merci.

\- Ça fait déjà deux fois que je t'offre un nouvel œil, il serait temps que tu apprennes à y faire un peu attention Erza.

Le ton faussement méchant de la soigneuse créa un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la fée.

\- Promis, j'essaierai. Je ne sens plus du tout mes blessures, c'est normal ?

\- Un peu de magie, beaucoup de soins et dix heures de sommeil.

La jeune femme se leva du lit, testant ses jambes et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en voyant que son organisme semblait marcher à la perfection. Polyussica faisait vraiment des merveilles.

\- Savez-vous comment je suis arrivée ici ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir depuis la prison.

Elle sentit son hôte se raidir, comme si la question était un sujet sensible.

\- Elle a dit partir, fuir le monde, mais si tu veux mon avis, elle doit être dans le coin. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'inquiétude dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Erza hocha la tête, pour remercier la femme qui l'avait accueillie et soignée. Naturellement, elle aurait pensé à Mirajane, mais jamais celle-ci n'aurait quitté la cabane de la vieille femme avec la rousse dans un tel état. Se demandant qui pouvait bien lui avoir sauvé la vie, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivant son instinct. Celle qu'elle découvrit la laissa muette de surprise une bonne minute. Elle finit par demander d'une voix tordue par l'étonnement :

\- Minerva ?

\- Alors tu es vivante, sourit l'autre. J'aurais détesté ne pas savoir.

Elle se retourna vers sa némésis, observant l'état de celle-ci. La rousse était peut-être vivante mais elle était loin d'être en forme. Un bandage immense entourait son bras gauche, de nombreuses cicatrices parsemaient sa peau et la jeune femme boitait encore malgré les nombreux traitements prodigués par la guérisseuse.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, répondit la rousse sur un ton presque interrogatif, étonnée de la réponse de la démone.

Minerva émit un petit rire mauvais avant de répliquer :

\- Oh non, certainement pas. C'est cette saleté de bonne femme qui l'a fait, pas moi. Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions, Erza, tu mourras bien un jour, mais ça sera de ma main. Et je ne veux pas m'attaquer à un corps en morceaux.

Malgré le ton mauvais de son ennemie, la fée sentait qu'elle n'était pas sincère. Mais elle savait aussi que Minerva n'était pas de celles qui acceptaient facilement remerciements ou excuses aussi n'insista-t-elle pas plus. Elle se retourna pour prendre le chemin de Magnolia, espérant trouver à Fairy Tail de l'aide pour Mirajane qu'elle savait encore prisonnière de Tartaros, quand une voix lui parvint derrière elle.

\- Ils y sont déjà, tu sais. Tu ne les trouveras pas là-bas.

L'autre allait protester mais elle se tut. Si la démone avait pris le temps de lui sauver la vie, elle ne lui mentirait pas sur quelque chose d'aussi important.

\- N'y vas pas Erza, la mit en garde l'ancienne tigresse. Tu vas te faire massacrer. _Vous_ allez vous faire massacrer. Tu as bien vu de quoi ils sont capables, non ?

En se retournant, la rousse eut une mimique dégoûtée. Oui, elle savait ce que pouvaient faire ses anciens tortionnaires. Il n'était cependant pas question d'abandonner ses amis dans le besoin.

\- J'irais. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait à nouveau d'un pas rapide, l'autre l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sauvée la vie pour que tu ailles te faire tuer !

Sa voix était emplie d'un soupçon de détresse que n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer Erza.

\- Je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas sauvée la vie, railla-t-elle cependant.

Son interlocutrice se maudit en silence pour ne pas avoir sur se contrôler, mais elle refusait de baisser les yeux face à ce qui allait se produire. Elle avait sorti Erza de l'enfer et elle comptait tout faire pour que celle-ci n'y retourne pas de sitôt. Presque à contrecoeur, elle annonça donc :

\- Alors laisse-moi venir avec toi.

Jamais la rousse n'avait été aussi surprise de sa vie. Minerva venait-elle réellement de lui demander de l'accompagner ? Elle était de Tartaros désormais, alors comment lui faire confiance ? Pourtant, Erza savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter sur ce point-là. Minerva avait toujours été une femme compliquée, difficile à cerner. Quand elle l'avait rencontrée la première fois, elle l'avait immédiatement détesté pour ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à Lucy. Mais en creusant un peu plus profond, elle s'était rendue compte de qui était vraiment la démone. Elle était ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir, si papi Rob, ses amis de la Tour du Paradis et Fairy Tail n'avaient pas été là pour elle. Elle était la face cachée d'elle-même, celle qu'elle aurait du devenir après ce qu'elle avait subi pendant son enfance. Elle était elle. Et si Erza n'avait pas une très grande estime d'elle-même, elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait pas renier Minerva. Celle-ci n'avait simplement pas eu sa chance. Serait-elle le même monstre si au lieu des Sabertooth elle avait rejoint les fées ?

\- Tu m'aiderais à les sauver, tu te battrais contre les tiens dans ce but ?

\- Tartaros n'est pas ma famille. Je n'ai pas de famille. C'est là ta plus grande faiblesse, Erza, te soucier des autres.

\- Et ta plus grande faiblesse à toi c'est de ne pas t'en soucier. J'ai parlé à Sting, tu sais. Tu leur manques tellement… Mademoiselle. C'est comme ça qu'on t'appelait, là-bas, non ?

La démone lui jeta un regard noir. Erza avait su la toucher plus profondément qu'elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Elle ne pouvait savoir combien l'asiatique avait un jour espéré entendre ces paroles. « Si tu pleures, c'est que tu es faible », lui disait son père. « N'imagine pas avoir besoin d'amis, la seule chose dont tu nécessites, ce sont des vassaux, et des adversaires à détruire ». Elle était née dans cette optique : « Pas d'amis, pas de famille, détruis ton prochain ». Et pourtant, toute sa vie, elle avait espéré entendre ces mots… « Tu manques à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un tient à toi. » Elle savait que la rousse ne mentait pas. Et elle la détestait pour avoir trouver si facilement son point faible. Son besoin de reconnaissance, d'amitié, qu'elle avait toujours enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle choisit finalement de ne pas répondre à la dernière question d'Erza et dit cependant :

\- Je les sauverai, je tuerai les gens qui s'en prendront à eux.

Erza secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- La mort n'est pas la solution.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas envie de tuer Kyôka de tes propres mains ? J'ai vu ce qu'il t'était arrivé, Erza. A ta place, je la détruirais. Je lui ferais subir le même sort.

Le sang de la fée se glaça dans ses veines. En voyant son expression, Minerva comprit qu'elle avait gaffé. Ainsi, la démone avait assisté à sa torture ? La chevalière la détesta pour l'avoir vue si faible, si démunie. Elle se retourna, partant seule, et l'autre jura en la voyant se rétracter de cette manière.

\- Erza, je suis désolée ! criai-t-elle en tentant de la raisonner.

Etait-elle réellement en train de s'excuser envers son ennemie jurée ?

\- Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas assister à ça…

\- J'espère que tu as apprécié le spectacle, répliqua Erza en grinçant des dents. Un peu de pop-corn, aux premières loges, ça t'a plu ?

\- Arrête, tu sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Si j'avais levé un petit doigt pendant ton châtiment, j'aurais subi le même. J'avais envie de vomir. Si je voulais te sortir de là, il fallait que j'attende la fin. Je n'avais pas le choix ! s'époumona-t-elle finalement.

La rousse sentait que les paroles prononcées venaient du cœur de la démone, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'avoir assisté à quelque chose de pareil. Elle aurait préféré que personne ne sache jamais.

\- Très bien, souffla finalement la rousse. Allons botter le cul à Tartaros.

\- Là je te retrouve, acquiesça l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

 _2 ans plus tard_

Cela faisait maintenant deux années entières que Fairy Tail avait détruit Tartaros. Face avait été désarmé, les 9 portes démoniaques étaient mortes ou en prison, et l'humeur était à la fête chez les fées. Erza faisait sa toilette matinale dans sa chambre au dortoir Fairy Hills quand elle entendit un bruit dans sa chambre. Elle s'empressa de faire apparaître son armure et sortit, épée en main, prête à détruire son mystérieux visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en repérant une jeune femme asiatique, de longs cheveux tressés dans le dos, en train de lire un livre sur son lit.

\- Minerva, murmura-t-elle.

\- Salut Erza.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.

Elle se jeta sur l'autre et la serra contre elle. Bien qu'étonnée, celle-ci se laissa faire et rendit même son étreinte à la fée.

\- Je ne pensais pas un jour te faire un câlin, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Oh, ça va hein. Ça fait une éternité que tu as disparu de la surface de la planète. J'ai essayé de te retrouver, tu sais, s'expliqua la rousse. Avec Sting, Rogue et d'autres mages de Sabertooth, on a fait des groupes de recherches pendant les mois qui ont suivi la bataille de Tartaros.

\- Je sais, je vous voyais. Rogue a bien failli me trouver, une fois. Je me suis téléportée à temps.

\- Pourquoi tant de mystères ? l'interrogea Erza.

Elle s'était fait du souci. A l'époque, Minerva avait tenu sa promesse et l'avait aidée à sauver Fairy Tail des griffes des démons. Puis elle avait disparut. A la minute-même où le combat s'était achevé, elle s'était téléportée, couverte de sang et blessée de toute part, et n'avait jamais été retrouvée. Sting, le nouveau maitre des tigres, avait pourtant souhaité lui offrir une seconde chance dans leurs rangs, mais l'asiatique était déjà partie.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, je crois. A propos de toi, à propos de moi.

\- A propos de moi ?

\- Voyons Erza, quand je pense à moi, je pense forcément à toi.

L'autre sourit. Elles étaient si semblables que c'en était parfois troublant. Minerva invita l'autre à s'installer à ses côtés et lui raconta. Pendant deux ans, elle avait observé discrètement les fées et les tigres, les voyant évoluer, les voyant grandir sans elle, et se demandant si elle méritait vraiment de les retrouver. Elle avait appris à maitriser ses pulsions meurtrières, avait appris à canaliser sa force. Et puis, quand elle s'était sentie prête, elle était allée affronter le Mal personnifié.

\- Après être partie de Tartaros, j'ai pris une décision. Je suis allée affronter mon père. Je savais qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir pendant la bataille, je savais qu'il fallait que je le revoie. Je l'ai affronté, d'abord par mes mots, ensuite par mes attaques. J'ai réussi à le battre, pas comme à Sabertooth où je l'ai eu par surprise, mais dans un combat à la loyale. Père contre fille. Et je l'ai épargné. Il est en prison, maintenant.

Erza demeura bouche-bée. La Minerva qu'elle retrouvait face à elle semblait si différente de celle qu'elle avait connu… Celle-ci n'aurait jamais eu autant de pitié.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi, Erza, murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Je voulais te prouver que je pouvais devenir comme toi, aussi bonne que toi. Et à la première heure demain, je retournerais à Crocus retrouver Sting et je demanderais à revenir parmi eux. Chez moi.

La rousse ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle observa la femme à ses côtés et se rendit compte du chemin que celle-ci avait parcouru. Minerva avait été l'autre moitié d'elle-même, sa partie sombre. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait trouver en elle une sœur, une âme semblable. Et comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre réponse possible aux actes de celle-ci, Erza se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 **\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


End file.
